My Dream
by iBlondieChan
Summary: Wish always had a dream to sing in a band. Well when the band Chaotix has an opening, Wish jumps to the opportunity! One-shot. Could be more if wanted.


**Hi! Welcome to my one-shot! Thank you for reading it! Enjoy~!**

**Key:**

_**Wish's thoughts**_

_Song lyrics_

Everything else

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or it's characters and the song Dream of an Absolution. But I do own the story and my character Wish.**

* * *

Silver sighed. He wanted to join a band during high school. It was a good choice, but no one could play very well. He could play bass but he can't do everything! It was humanly impossible. He put up flyers, ads in the school newspaper, even announced it himself at lunch! Now here he was, sitting in the gym after getting permission to hold his tryouts, waiting for someone with talent to arrive. He already had a guitarist, a drummer and a keyboard player so all he needed was a singer.

Vector tapped his fingers on the table to a random rhythm. They've been here for hours. He looked at Espio and Charmy. Vector was the drummer, Espio the guitarist and Charmy the keyboard player. Leader of the band, Silver, was bass. He looked down at the list. Only one more to go. "Wish The Hedgehog." He called.

Wish walked up onto the stage. Silver watched, the girl was attractive. She was sky blue and her quills were longer than his! Espio looked at her. 'She better be good.' He thought.

"The song I'm going to sing is Dream of an Absolution." Wish said before the music started to play.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light._

Silver raised an eyebrow. This was basically theme song since he loved it so much!

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then, you still control the past_

_You know if we'll be together_

_You know if we shall last!_

Vector tapped to the beat of the song, clearly impressed.

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor you waited, never came_

_If you were able, would you go change the past?_

_To mend a faux pas with one last chance._

Charmy smiled and hummed along.

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then you still control the past_

_You know if we'll be together, Tonight!_

_**All I ever dreamed about was singing!**_

_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_**And hopefully my dream will come true!**_

_Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

A crowd started to gather in the gymnasium.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_

_Look around you, then you may realize,_

_Happiness lies trapped in misery!_

Wish's voice was clear and filled with hidden emotion, just what the song needs.

_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change the past_

_Only you know if we'll be together, Tonight!_

"Wow! She's good!" Some students were whispering.

_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

"If they don't choose her then they have no taste!"

_'Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

Espio glared at student who said the last comment, who was Sonic.

_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_**They better be enjoying this! Cause I'm not singing my heart out for nothing!**_

_Cause every night I will make it right,And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!_

The band looked at each other.

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_What you'll be (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_All you can be (All you can)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_I will dream (I will dream)_

They all nodded and wrote something down.

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_That this is my dream (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_Every night_

_I will always dream (Cause every night)_

Even Shadow, who didn't like the big crowds, was drawn into the gym by her voice.

_And every night_

_And every night_

_I will dream (I will dream)_

Wish closed her eyes as the song ended. She opened them when she heard a bunch of cheering. She smiled and waved. Espio stood up and cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"We have an answer." He said. Silver stood up.

"Welcome to Chaotix!" He cheered.

_**My dream as indeed come true.**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Should I continue this or not? Reviews would be awesome and helpful!**


End file.
